A variety of clips, namely “U” shaped flexible clips, are well known in a number of fields. These “U”-shaped clips typically contain a bent planar arched structure having an aperture through which post-like structure or screw can be inserted and are biased to retain the axial positioning of the post structure. Such clips are commonly included in construction hardware equipment.
A variety of flexible clip designs and structures have been developed to improve their retention function. One such clip is described in Parkin U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,096, which discloses a spring clip for studs to be secured to an apertured support, the clip having a releasable latch. This spring clip design contains a sharp edge and requires at least two separate finger contact points and movements on the clip to fasten and release the clip once positioned over the stud.
In certain circumstances of use, relatively large numbers of relatively small flexible clips are repeatedly used. It is in such circumstances wherein the ergonomics and comfort of design, as well as reliability, become important in order to alleviate the discomfort associated with monotonous hand and finger positioning and motion.
It has been discovered that flexible clips can be useful to secure various components associated with sterilization containers in the medical field. Accordingly, it is foreseeable that within such a context of usage, medical staff would need to handle, with frequency and repetition, flexible clips. This is especially the case when flexible clips are to be used to secure posts and the like onto a sterilization screen to be positioned within a sterilization container. Thus, the ability to readily reconfigure and rearrange such components to accommodate the various instruments to be secured within the container would become important.
The current devices used for the purpose of securing components within a sterilization container are relatively cumbersome and awkward to use. Wing nuts, bolts, and the like, while frequently used to secure threaded posts within a sterilization container, for example, require repetitious, monotonous rotational hand and finger movements by the user. Furthermore, the use of secondary tools such as wrenches are sometimes needed to secure such devices in place. Given the number of conventional securing devices and the repetition of their use in assembling and arranging components and the contents of a sterilization container, manual fatigue is commonly experienced by the user. Another problem associated with conventional securing devices is the relatively time consuming process of the totality of placement, handling and securing a number of these devices when assembling the components of the sterilization container.
There exists a need in the medical field for sterilization container accessories which are easy to handle and operate. There further exists a need for devices such as flexible clips which are easy and comfortable to handle and operate, and are also reliable in their function, in securing removable attachments of components within a sterilization container.